scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Some Fred Time
Some Fred Time is the first episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the twenty-seventh overall. Premise The gang try to get Fred to take a break from solving mysteries, which proves difficult when there's a walking shark on the loose. Synopsis Rich people are hanging out at the beach when a lady complains that it's hot. She asks her husband to do something, but he doesn't own the sand yet. So, she decides to go swimming, when she steps on the sand she says it's too hot so her husband orders a servant to place 20 dollar bills on the sand to protect her feet. While she is walking her diamond necklace reflects light from the sun's rays and sets the whole beach on fire until she gets into the water. while her husband is reading the paper he notice a dorsal fin heading right for his wife and runs after her. He takes her necklace while the servant picks her up. when they get to land the shark burst sout of the water and attacks them. Meanwhile, Fred is running around a construction site unmasking three monsters (i.e., the Ghost Mummy, who turns out to be Old Man Drummond; the Werewolf Mummy, who turns out to be a possible Egyptologist named Dr. Shepard; and the Vampire Werewolf Ghost Mummy from Outer Space who turns out to be Daphne's old babysitting charge, Wayne), all while the rest of the gang follows him exhaustively. Daphne starts to worry about him while Velma states that Fred is okay due to his reasoning skills being intact. A guy on a bicycle then passes by and Fred grabs and tries to unmask him. while the police pull Fred away they accidentally hit a cement truck causing it to move and destroy the construction site. Daphne then suggest that Fred needs a vacation. The gang drives to Hillshire Beach where Daphne's family beach house is at for a little vacation time. When they arrive and put Fred to be Shaggy wonders what's up with him. Velma explains that too much stress and lack of sleep as made Fred think he is surrounded by mysteries that only he can solve. The gang then tries to make Fred feel better but Fred goes nuts and jumps into a suit of armor. Suddenly, Daphne's butler Bellington arrive and his surprised to see them. When trying to introduce himself Fred jumps out of bed and grabs Bellington. Downstairs, Bellington is sitting on the steps with an ice pack. Daphne apologizes for Fred's behavior but Bellington says it's alright. He then tells the the staying at the beach house isn't wise, because people claim a walking shark attacked them on the beach. This spooks Shaggy and Scooby but makes Daphne upset because it's a mystery. So, they decide to handleirthey mystery without Fred so he can relax, Bellington then limbs away to make sure their medical supplares is stocked. Shaggy then gets concerned that they both have to solve a mystery without Fred and without Fred even knowing. Daphne then assures they can solve it, so they split up and look for clues, Daphne and Velma go upstairs while Shaggy and Scooby look outside. Outside, Shaggy and Scooby complain about getting the worse job when they notice a running figure who turns out to be a man. Shaggy then recognizes the man as one of his favorite actors Jack Langdale. When Shaggy greets him Jack only responds by saying no pictures, covering his face with his hoodie and running off. As Shaggy and Scooby joke the walking shark appears right behind them and starts to chase them around the water until they run back inside the beach house. Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne try to help Fred stay calm but Fred still going nuts removes Velma's glass believing they are a prescription mask. As Daphne points out to Fred that everything is alright Bellington walks into the room with a bowl of soup and questions if it's alright to stay in the room. Shaggy and Scooby run into the room and asks Daphne and Velma if they could speak with them which they agree. Fred then notices Jack Langdale next door talking on the phone and goes to take a look. While he watches Jack notices him and closes his blinds while Bellington closes the curtains on Fred's side and advise him to get some rest. He offers Fred anything else but Fred says he is alright and just needs some shut -ye. After Bellington closes the door Fred wakes up and stares suspiciously. Outside, the rest of the gang follows footprints from the shark. Velma then theories that the shark is a legendary creature that scares off people from it' habitat and its name is Dorsal Foot, much to everyone's humor. Daphne then notices Jack Langdale's house when they hear a noise. A Sadowy figure then appears behind some trash cans who Shaggy believed to be Dorsal Foot. Velma asks Shaggy to light i up only for the figure to be a photographer. Daphne then finds out the man is a paparazzi who introduces himself as Charlie Potts. He is planning to take a photo of Langdale for a fortune. He offers Daphne that is she can get a shot from Langdale Charlie will split the fortune with her, but Daphne refuses and threatens to call security on him. So, Charlie leaves but advises her to let him know if she changes her mind. They then hear another noise that Daphne believes to be Charlie again but when they turn around they see Dorsal Foot. The gang then splits up and runs away with Dorsal Foot chasing Shaggy and Scooby. He chases them to a shoe stand where Shaggy and Scooby trick him into wearing high heels and run off, the monster tries to go after them but trips on the heels. Back at the beach house Velma and Daphne managed to get inside with Shaggy and Scooby behind them. Fred then appears on the stairs, so the gang tries to make him think everything is fine which works. So, Fred goes back to bed. Back in the roo,m Fred removes a painting revealing his research on Jack Langdale and Bellington he then adds a picture of the gang to it. Shaggy and Scooby are making big sandwiches in the kitchen.Suddenly they hear a noise from Fred's room and go to check it out. When they get there they see Fred sleeping then they bump into each other spilling their sandwiches and see that Fred is still asleep. They look under the blanket to find a suit of armor and a tape recorder playing snoring sounds and find the window open. Outside, Daphne and Velma are looking for Dorsal Foot when they see Jack Langdale coming out of a rowboat and decide to follow him. After they mysteriously lose him Charlie Potts then appears out of a bush and goes out to find him. Velma then questions that if Potts didn't know that Langdale was coming why was he here. Daphne replies that she doesn't know and claims none of it makes sense without Fred around. Velma then spots Fred on the roof of the beach house. As Shaggy and Scooby try to convince Fred to come down Dorsal Foot appears in the bedroom and starts chasing them. Velma and Daphne then get caught up in the chase then it becomes a music chase. They manage to lose the monster but in the process they lose Fred to.o Back in the room, Scooby tries to cope with Fred gone by pretending the suit of armor is Fred. The gang then points out everything that went wrong. Daphne then agrees that they can't solve the mystery without Fred then convinces everyone that they need to help him by solving the mystery. They go over the clues about Dorsal Potts, Jack Langdale, Charlie Potts and Fred. Shaggy suggest that something Fred saw made him run so Daphne looks behind the curtains and sees Jack's house and declare sthat because of all the tall bushes and trees the window view is the only vantage point. This makes Daphne realizes the motive so the gang plans to trap Dorsal Foot. Outside, Shaggy and Scooby dress up and paparazzi and walk around Jack Langdale's house claiming that they're going to take some exclusive shoots of him. Shaggy and Scooby then get chased by Dorsal Foot who leasd him to the lighthouse. Dorsal Foots reveals the trap they made which confuse them and is about to attack. Howeve,r Dorsal Foot gets caught in another trap set by Fred. In the morning the police arrive and suggest that they need to call a marine biologist but Fred claims there is no need as he unmasks the Dorsal Foot who i, in fact,t Bellington the Butler. Daphne questions how Fred knew, which he replies that he may be tired but he's always aware of his surroundings. Fred could tell from Bellington's nervous body language that he didn't want the gang in the house, specifically he didn't want Fred in the bedroom. Fred recognized Jack Langdale next door looking paranoid about his privacy, only Fred's window had a clear view on him and Bellington clearly didn't want him to notice. The reason why was because Charlie Potts wanted to get a picture of Langdale to sell for a fortune, he offered Daphne a percentage to take a photograph but she refused, he offered Bellington the same deal before and he took it. Unfortunately, getting the photo of Langdale proved difficult, Langdale closed his curtains and used secret passages to come and go unseen. That's why Bellington decided to use the legend of Dorsal Foot to scare away all the paparazzi competition and buy more time. Fred knew there was clearly a mystery the other members of the gang were trying to solve but since they thought he was too far gone to trust Fred had to improvise. What the gang didn't know was that Bellington was listening to their plan so he was able to avoid the trap but he wasn't so lucky with Fred's. Daphne asks Bellington why he did it which he reveals because he is a butler so it's in his genes and also money, which everyone agrees one. After the police take Bellington away, Velma apologizes to Fred for not trusting him. Daphne then suggests that it's time for Fred to have a real vacation, only to find Fred fast asleep. Scooby whispers his catchphrase. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jack Langdale Villains: * Dorsal Foot * Mummy Ghost * Old Man Drummond * Werewolf Mummy * Dr. Shepard * Vampire Werewolf Mummy Ghost from Outer Space * Wayne * Bellington * Charlie Potts Other characters: * Musicians * Miscellaneous beach goers * Rich husband * Rich wife * Lifeguard * Miscellaneous police officers * Cyclist * Mrs. Blake * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 Locations * Hillshire Beach ** Daphne's beach house *** Fred's room *** Kitchen ** Lighthouse ** Jack Langdale's beach house * Construction site * Loony Park Objects * Violins * Newspapers * Sandcastle * Rich wife's diamond necklace * Umbrella * Kite * Cement mixer * Bicycle * Surfboard * Suit of armor * Ice pack * Grandfather clock * Velma's glasses * Velma's flashlight * Ancient Legends * Shaggy's flashlight * Charlie Potts's camera * Trash cans * Sandwiches * Microwave * Curtain * Shaggy's camera * Scooby's camera Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Ship * Speedboat Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Wayne is the kid that Daphne had to babysit in Into the Mouth of Madcap. Notes/trivia * In the voice credits, Jack Langdale and Charlie Potts are listed with just their surnames. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy & Scooby as beach shoe sellers; Shaggy & Scooby as paparazzi. * "Ruh-roh" count: 1 * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Light it up" count: 1 * Daphne Du Jour: Obsessed with her summerhouse's rules. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Fred tackled Bellington, he wasn't wearing his pajama's. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes Category:Season premieres